


Masks and Guns

by upset_elcor



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_elcor/pseuds/upset_elcor
Summary: A Los Angeles girl gets a taste of crime and loves it. After serving time in prison, she is more than ready to fuck up the country.But things don't go according to plan and she finds herself in a place she never thought to be in.UNDER GTA V FANDOM SINCE IT IS AN ORIGINAL WORK BUT HAS TO DO WITH HEISTSChapters once a week (Wednesdays)





	Masks and Guns

Blaire McClellan had never been a trouble maker. She had perfect grades, never skipped school, hell, she never had sex. She was a good girl, until she went to prison for the first time. This was a shock to everyone who knew her, but Blaire's family was poor. They barely made enough to support her as it was, so when asked if they would allow her to be imprisoned, they agreed. Blaire was bitter, more bitter than she had truly ever been. She spent nine years there, finding that the world was cruel. She had been forced into a painful life because she robbed a gas station, which was a bad thing to do, yes, but she had been desperate.

Now, out of prison, she was angry. Her goal was to make people suffer for what had happened to her. The logic was wrong in every which way but she didn't care. Blaire was definitely not the kind of person you would want to meet on a bad day. She often looked like a normal woman, happy go lucky, and nice. Her voice was smooth as silk, her facial features soft, but that was all a facade. In truth, she was cold, calculating, and ready to kill at a moment's notice. Of course, she enjoyed inflicting pain. But she preferred to keep a calm and collected composure to throw her victims off.

She was sitting in a coffee shop, working towards her final goal with a laptop she definitely hadn't stolen. She had pulled up Google Earth and was mapping out her decisions, keeping herself entertained with an earbud in one ear. Her coffee was cooling down to her left, her phone on her right.

She hadn't gone back to her parents. The parents that locked her away. No, no, she left Los Angeles. She was bitter with them, yes, but she didn't want them to know the life she now led. She had a friend of hers tell her parents that was an accident as she was leaving the prison and Blaire had died. Did it hurt to tell her parents she was dead, even though indirectly? Yes, like a whore would hurt if she walked on church property but it was necessary in her eyes.

"Ma'am?" A voice shook her out of her thoughts, and she looked up with an ever pleasant smile on her face. The barista seemed flustered as she set down a piece of paper with a jumble of numbers on it. Blaire looked at it, then the barista, then back to the paper.

"Thanks..." She mumbled before handing the barista a ten and packing her laptop into her bag. She put the paper in her pocket without a second thought and went outside, leaving the odd encounter behind. She didn't have time for petty things like love. She had a crime spree to go on.


End file.
